Two Bands Finding Love
by JasperLover1010
Summary: Two bands who hate each other have just found out they are going on tour together how will things end will they find love in the journey or just hate each other more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey people this is my new story hope you guys like it. **

My palms are sweating waiting nervously for the presenter to announce who wins the top band of the year award. I felt someone squeeze my hand and turned and meet the eyes of my big brother/band manager Jacob, he gave me a small smile which i returned. My name is Isabella Swan but i prefer Bella. Me and my best friends in the world Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Victoria Watson and Angela Weber are in an all girls rock band called Paramore. Rosalie plays Bass plus back up singer, Alice electric Guitar, Victoria drums, Angela Electric Guitar also and I'm the lead Vocalist.

We had just won the award for best girl group, which was great because it would be the second time in arrow winning it. But the most worry is beating our worst enemy Simple Plan at getting the best band award. Simple Plan consisted of Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty, James Reed, Jasper Whitlock and Ben White. Edward is lead Vocalist, Emmett is on the drums, James is bass, Jasper Electric Guitar and backup singer and Ben is also on Electric guitar.

Our bands have hated each other for as long as I've known it started because they all insulted us saying we were dumb sluts who think we can perform. So we ignore and glare at them every chance we get but at award ceremonies like this we just have to ignore each other in case out photo ends up in the paper the next morning saying we were sour losers or such.

"Ok so we've waiting for this all day and let me say there is some though competition out there and let's not forget that the band that wins will perform at the end of the night, ok without further or due the best band out there is...", our presenter Pete Wenz paused, "Paramore", he yelled i froze shocked Oh My God we won, we actually won, i turned to my best friends and smiled widely at them.

We broke out cheering and walked up into the stage on our way we said a brief hi to Pete and thank you, Rosalie asked us who wanted to make the speech and we all looked at her too.

"Oh my god this is amazing, you don't know how thankful we are that you voted us the best band out there, this is huge for us all winning this so we wanted to thank our families for always supporting us step by step, our manager Jacob and his wife Nessie, the crew and of course our wonderful fans for supporting us, voting and for everything you have done to get us to where we are today", Rosalie said i could hear every word she said that she meant it.

"Thank you", we all cheered together. Taking our places on stage ready to perform one of our songs i let my hair fall in front of my face.

"And performing their hit single **Ignorance i give you Paramore", an announcer voiced yelled through the speakers. Rose, Alice and Angela began playing and soon later Victoria joined in kicking it with the drums. My head kept bobbing to the sound with a smile on my face, just as the beat came in to cue for me to start singing i started with a whisper. **

_**If I'm a bad person,  
you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
I mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore**_

My voice picked up as my hands grabbed onto the mic. _****_

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge  
but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same,  
yeah we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same

Rosalie had joined in singing the backup; i grabbed the mic out of the stand and began walking around the stage.

_**yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept  
that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good**_

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing  
that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that,  
that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same,  
yeah we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same

yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept  
that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

During throughout the whole song i began dancing and just having fun, once we had finished the song everyone began cheering.

"Thanks everyone we had a fun time tonight", I yelled thought the mic erring more cheering, we all walked of stage with smiles on our faces.

"Now let's have Carlisle Cullen Manger of Simple Plan and Jacob Swan Manger talk to us about something new and existing", an announcer said, i looked to my friends for an answer as why Jacob was going up and they shrugged.

"Since everyone can't get enough of these two bands we have some awesome news", Jacob voice rang.

"Their going to be touring across America this summer", Carlisle said, i froze, no this can't be happening. When the fuck did they decide this without us.

"Tickets are now sale now so hurry before you miss out on this great showcase", Jacob said before they both headed of stage. The girls and i headed to our change room to discuss things without anyone listening on.

Once in the change room we sat there silent, i looked up at Victoria to see her staring back at me still shocked at what just happened.

"Ok, one thing can they even have tour without us knowing", Angela asked breaking the silent's.

"If our mangers agree than yes, I'm going to fucking kill Jacob", I replied through my clenched teeth. Of all the things his gotten us into this is far the worst one yet.

"He fucking knows we hate those guys but still books us to tour with them, Bells your brother is an idiot at time but now his is fucking mental, how can he expect us to go on tour with them", Victoria replied anger building up through her.

"She's right you know all they have ever said about us is where dumb sluts that can't sing and practically fuck every guy we lay eyes on, their so immature just because we turned them down doesn't mean were fucking sluts it just says were not like every girl grovelling at their feet", Alice said her hands clenching into fists.

"Ok, ok we have to stop this we can't let these guys take over us, i saw we go to this after party have fun and tomorrow we will just deal with this and show that were mature enough to handle this, because it's not important who we go on tour with its what we get out of it and that's thousands of people supporting us and letting us achieve more goals than we have today", Rosalie spoke, the rest of us stared at her, than thinking about it she's right it's not about us our fans are the ones we should be focusing on.

"Your right, but don't tell me your going soft on us", i asked her faking being seriously.

"Of course not plus we can just tease them throughout the tour, let them see what they could of had it they weren't being such dicks the first time we met them", she replied laughing making us all join in.

"There the Rosalie we all know and love", Victoria laughed causing us to chuckle.

"Now let's hit this party", Angela shouted we all cheered grabbing our purses and heading outside were there were hundreds of photographers there, we hoped into the limo waiting for us and opened a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

**Hope you like the story so far **

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

On our way to the party we laughed and talked about everything that has happened in our lives to get us to where we are today. Suddenly the limo stopped, looking outside we were at the club, Twilight, were the after party was being hosted. Climbing out of the limo i waited for the girls before we headed in. My phone started going off looking at the caller ID it was Jacob.

"Hey Jake, were are ya", I answered asking him.

"I and Nessie are in the V.I.P. section waiting for you guys don't worry when you get there can spot us right away", he replied.

"Alight see you soon", i said hanging up. Turning to the girls we made our was were the V.I.P. section was, it wasn't hard to find and once there the bouncer let us in recognizing us straight away. I spotted Jake and Nessie cuddled up onto the couch together and i smiled thinking how happy she made my brother.

"Bells you made it", Jake yelled getting brining me into a bone crushing, wrapping my arms around him i hugged him back.

"Of course, by the way thanks for the whole tour thing", i replied sarcastically to him.

"Will talk about it tomorrow right know just enjoy the party", he said, i rolled my eyes and began talking to Nessie about everything and she was telling me about how everything with Jake was going smiling when she said that it was going really well.

I excused myself from everyone to get a drink i ordered a glass of whisky wanting something strong to drink. Once i took a sip it burned my throat but i got used to it after i ordered another. Getting from the bar i started to make my way back to my friends when i bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry", i said once i looked up i was completely shocked.

"You should be Swan", Edward sneered, ok know i was pissed were did he fucking get off, i said i was sorry what more did he want.

"Maybe I'm not sorry anymore", i snapped to him my hand holding the whisky glass tightly in my grip.

"You actually think i care if you're sorry or not, you need to get over yourself your just some fucking bimbo looking for an excuses to get in my pants", he said smirking at me, i scolded at him, how could he be so juvenile as if i would want to sleep with him.

"Get over myself the only person here who needs to get over themself is you, not everyone in world wants to sleep with you some of us actually want to be with someone who has a dick that's longer than a rubber", i replied, he looked completely shocked at what i had just said i smirked and walked away to where my friends were sitting.

"Ok spill", Rosalie said snapping me out of my trace.

"Huh what are you talking about", i asked her confused at what she was talking about.

"Come one Bella who didn't see you and Edward arguing before", Angela with a duh tone, wait what, they want to know about me and Edward arguing what's so special about that.

"And, what about it" I asked them still slightly confused.

"What do you mean what about it, come on what happen to get you so frustrated", Alice asked making it more clear for me to understand what they were on about.

"Right, umm well basically i bumped into him and i didn't know how it was so i said sorry, than looking up i realised it was him and his like you should be sorry, so i said I'm not sorry anymore and starts saying like he cares if i am or not i only want to get into his pant, so I'm like what the fuck and start saying that i wouldn't get into his pants because he doesn't have a dick bigger than a rubber", i explained to them and they looked taken back to what i just said, i gave them the what looked and they broke out squealing leaving me confused.

"I'm so proud of you Bella finally growing some balls and sticking up for yourself", Rosalie hugged me.

"Ok", i said stressing the word out.

"And you actually said he had a dick the size of a rubber, you little skank i bet his face was priceless", Victoria laughed causing me to join in.

Throughout the night i avoided crossing paths with Edward and just concentrated on having fun with everyone. I was starting to get a bit tipsy from all the drinks i have been having. I excused myself to the restroom, when their i stared into the mirror at myself and i looked flushed slashing water onto my face. Drying my hands i walked out and started walking head down, i bumped into someone and began to lose my footing.

I was about to hit the ground when whoever i ran into caught me before i could. Looking up i meet a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at me, standing up straight i still felt his arms around my waist as one of my hands touched his biceps.

"Bella you all right", Edward asked me concerned; i broke out of the trace and nodded blushing and looked down. I felt his hand touch my chin lifting my face up so that i was looking at him. His head lend forward so that it was bending towards my lips, i licked my dry lips lending in my eyes closed when i felt his lips touch mine.

His arms wrapped around my waist tightening bringing me into his chest, i wrapped my arms around his neck letting my lips melt into his. My lips slowly parted as his tongue slipped in meeting mine. I moaned in his mouth, i felt one of his hands travel up the side of me till it reached my face, his hands held my face deepening the kiss. I broke the kiss a part remembering out surroundings, we both stood their panting out of breath from the kiss. He raised and eye brow at me confused at why i broke away.

"I don't think the people in the club what to see this escalate so your place or mine", i asked him seductively.

"Mmm mine, i don't share with anyone so there will be no interruptions", he whispered in my ear slightly nibbling it before standing up straight holding his hand out for me. If it wasn't for me being slightly drunk and had no idea what i was getting myself into i don't think any of this would have happened or whatever is to come.

I placed my hand in his and he winked at me before we headed out of the club. Once we were in the safety of a cab he started attacking my neck. I giggled seeing the cabbie looking through the review mirror wide-eyed. My hands unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt before we halted to a stop. Edward handed the cabbie a 100 dollar bill, telling him to keep the change.

Edward lifted me of the ground making squeal and wrap my legs around him waist, my lips slowly started kissing down him jaw line to his neck and sucking and nibbling it causing him to groan. As we made our way up the stairs one of Edward's hands made its way under my dress as the other supported me in case i fell. Reaching a door he slammed me against it bringing me into a kiss as he unlocked the door.

Walking through the apartment he lead us to his bedroom, one there he pushed me against the wall, i could feel his growing erection on my thigh. His hand travelled behind my back and unzipped the dress i was wearing lifting it above my shoulders he groaned when it was pooled on the ground looking down i realised i wasn't wearing a bra. My hands travelled down his shirt and i started unbuttoning it taking it off i through it somewhere in the room my hands ran down his muscular chest to the top of his pants.

I slid down his body so that i was now standing up i started unzipping his pants, when i was done i tugged them down letting them fall to his ankles. He kicked them of and taking his shoes and socks of as i stepped out of my heels. I was left in a black thong and he was only in a pair of dark blue boxers.

Lifting me back up i wrapped my legs around him, my bare chest touched his and he groaned at the contact. Edward stared walked back would and i found myself falling backwards against the bed. He started attacking my mouth with kisses. I flipped us over so i was straddling him. I began kissing down his chest to the top of the V above his boxers, i traced it with my tongue and he groaned.

I reached the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down taking them of him, i stared at his cock and he was bigger than i thought. He grabbed me by the waist and turned us over, he straddled my legs and started pulling my panties down. He took them of and trailed kisses from the bottom of my leg to my neck.

He spread my legs and brought his member's to my entrance and trust into me.

"Edward", i gasped. I wrapped my legs around him bringing him closer and deeper into me.

"Fuck, Bella you're so tight", He moaned.

He started trusting harder and faster into me and i feel how close i am to the edge. He trusts 3 more times and we both come screaming each other's names. He collapses next to me on the bed panting bringing me closer to him, i rest my head on his chest and we both fall asleep.

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Woke up with the sun shining through the window i looked around and froze. This isn't my apartment. So where the fuck is i, i thought. I sat and the bed sheet fell down my body, i looked down and gasped i was naked at some random apartment.

My head was throbbing, i knew i shouldn't of drank last night, i can't even remember what happen to get me here. There was a sound of a shower in the bathroom and felt confused. Looking around the room i spotted a photo frame and in it was Edward and who i resumed his parents.

"Oh my god", i whispered the memory of last night flashing back to me; i had slept with Edward Cullen, my worst enemy, the guy who cares about no one but himself.

The shower turned off and i froze. What am i suppose to do know it's too late to sneak out, god why did i have to be so stupid, but I don't even regret anything, why the fuck am i feeling this way. When we kissed it was so special, no Bella focus you hate him, and you can't have a thing for Edward.

The door opened and there he stood in a towel hanging down his torso slightly dripping wet with water. My eyes feel to the slight bit of hair that travelled down that lead to his...

I shook my head of the thought and looked at him to find him smirking at me; i blushed and looked away from him. I wrapped the bed sheet around me and stood up and looked around for my clothes i picked them up and turned around to the bathroom door, but i did not accept to slam right into Edward chest. I tripped backwards but he caught mee before i could hit the floor.

Looking up and meeting his eyes i saw him staring at me curiously. I muttered a thanks breaking the gaze and looking down. Moving passed him i walked to the bathroom closing the door shut and locking it. Digging through my purse i reached for my phone before dialling Alice's number. On the 2nd ring she answered.

"Bella where are you, everyone has been worried sick", Alice asked frantic.

"Al are you alone", i asked her not wanting the others to hear what i have to tell her.

"Yeh, what's wrong", she asked confused.

"I'm at Edward Cullen's apartment", i blurted out, mentally slapping myself.

"Wait what, what are you doing there you hate him, did Jacob send you about the whole tour thing because i will kill him when i see him next", Alice said.

"No, but i wish that was the reason, i well, i sort of, umm i", i tried coming up with a good way of saying i drunkenly slept with Edward last night.

"Just say it, it can't be that bad", she replied.

"I slept with Edward Cullen", i blurted out, and there was dead silence through the other end of the phone before I heard something fall to the ground crashing.

"You what, i thought you hated him and now you're sleeping with him, wait what am i being punked because this is not funny, oh my god, oh my god, your falling for him aren't you, shit what is everyone else going to say and Jacob his going to go nuts", Alice panicked.

"Al calm down, i was drunk i didn't know what i was doing and me falling for him Yeh right, i don't know i don't think I'm and no one is going to find out ok, not till i tell them", i replied to her, shit i can't be falling for him, we hate each other, he thinks my band are all sluts and now i have no idea what to do.

"Oh shit your falling for him you can't even say that you're not, anyway what about the paparazzi there always fallowing you guys, what are they going to think when you walk out his front door in the same clothes you wore to the awards", Alice asked frantic.

"I don't know but I'll get back to you on that later i better go before Edward notices something's up", i replied.

"Ok, but hurry before anyone's outside taking photo's", Alice said before hanging up. Putting on my panties i decided against wearing the dress so it wouldn't look suss to the reporters outside if there was any. I rewrapped the sheet around me picking up my dress, shoes and purse. Composing myself i unlocked the bathroom door and made my way and sat on the bed, looking around i noticed Edward wasn't in the room.

Walking through the i door i ended up in the kitchen and found Edward cooking something that smelt delicious. I placed my things on the floor and made my way over to where he was. Edward looked up and smiled at me, i returned his smile as i sat down on the stood nearby.

"Here", he said placing a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon on it, i whispered thanks and began eating what was on the plate. Feeling full i got up and put the remaining pieces in the trash and started washing the plate.

"You don't have to do that, you know", Edward said standing behind me placing his hand out to take the plate from me.

"I want to, so you go and sit down and relax", i replied he sighed and sat down looking at me wash the plate, i looked down blushing at his gaze. When i was done i dried my hands and sat next to him.

"Is there a reason you only wearing a thin sheet, although i don't mind", he asked trailing his hand up my leg, my breathing quickened as his hand went higher and higher, till they reached the edge of my panties, i could fell myself getting wetter and his finger touched my hot core. Taking my hand i pulled his hand away from me.

"I was wondering if i could borrow a shirt", i asked him, nodding he lead me back into the bedroom sitting on the bed i watched as he went through his dresser and took out a blue button up top handing it to me.

Standing up i turned around so he could see and let the sheet fall down my body, i heard him groan and i smirked putting on the shirt which went down 4 inches above my knees, buttoning up the shirt i left the first 2 buttons undone and you could see the top of my cleavage.

Arms wrapped around me turning me around, a smile tugged on the edge on my lips. Edward's lips started making their way from my neck to my jaw line, till they landed on mine. My lips melted in his as i wrapped my arms around his neck.

My mine began to spin thinking of all the reasons of why i hate him. What if his just going to let this all blow over telling to forget it ever happened so he could have some tramp over tonight. For some reason i didn't want it to last just for just a couple of hours. Breaking the kiss, i pulled away from him pulling my head in my hand shaking it side to side.

"Bella what's wrong", Edward asked me pulling my hands away from my face and bringing my head up so that my eyes meet his.

"I feel like when i leave from here that you're just going to tell me to forget about it like this never happened", i replied softly. Looking up i was his jaw clench, i stepped away from him as his hands balled up into fists. I was afraid to say anything in case he started lashing out on me. We stood there for a couple of minutes before his hands were not in fists.

"We can't forget what happen and I'm hopping is that you'll give me a chance and will see what happens, without the media interfering", Edward asked, was i willing to see Edward secretly.


End file.
